


Beachstuck

by heirofstupidity



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Beaches, Fun, Gen, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heirofstupidity/pseuds/heirofstupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids decide to take a break from saving the world and end up on beach. Kids and fun ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beachstuck

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and the idea popped into my head, so yeah.

“John!!!” Jade cried out, throwing the volley ball above her head to her waiting partner.  
“Got it!” John replied, spiking the ball across the net.

It was the middle of summer, and John and Jade were at the beach playing volleyball with their friends Rose and Dave.

Rose scrambled over and tried to return the ball back to them, but she wasn’t quite fast enough and the ball only hit the ground and threw sand in her face. John and Jade both began to laugh loudly at this development, Rose didn’t find it as funny as they did.  
“I believe that you floating around up there could dare be called cheating, John.” Rose said giving a death glare at John.  
John was hovering in the air wearing a pair of blue swimming trunks, while Jade was on the ground below him wearing a black sundress with a floppy green hat. Rose on the other hand was wearing a pink two piece swim suit with a orange sarong covering her lower half. She was joined by Dave wearing bright red trunks and his trademark sun glasses.

“Come on, Rose, don’t be like that, I love to fly, it’s fun.” John replied with a frown.  
“Yeah, it just makes it more of a challenge this way.” Jade chimed in with a goofy grin on her face.  
Rose sighed and shook her head. “What are your thoughts on the matter, Strider?” She asked, turning to her teammate with her hands on her hips.  
“Dunno. Guess it’s fine with me. If Egbert wants to float around like a sissy let him.”  
John gasped and narrowed his eyes at the insult. He was about to make sure a well aimed gust of wind blew sand into Dave’s face, but Jade gave him a warning glare and he stopped.  
“Fine. In that case, however, I think we should make this game more interesting.” Rose commented.  
“How’s that?” Jade asked tilting her head to the side.  
“If John can use his powers over the wind, it’s only fair that we should all be able to use our abilities in this match.”  
“Ooooooh!” Jade squealed and clapped her hands together. “That sounds like a whole big bunch of fun!”  
“Sounds cool to me,” Dave said with indifference to the whole matter at hand.  
“Okay, let’s see what you guys got.” John said, spinning in a circle in the air. “But we aren’t going to go easy on you.”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Rose returned with a small grin on her face.

They took their places again, and Jade yelled, ‘zero zero service!‘ and served the ball across the net. Dave quickly moved under the ball and returned the serve, with no trace of magical powers. John thought to unnerve his rivals and hit the ball , using his windy thing to make the ball fly at mach speed. Rose was expecting this and quickly used her light powers to create a barrier, which the ball hit and zoomed back toward Jade. Jade gave a little squeak of surprise and tried to position herself to return the ball, but missed by a long shot. Jade ran over to retrieve the ball and John turned toward Dave and Rose  
“Lucky shot.” John yelled at Rose and shook his fist, only halfway joking. Rose only gave a small smirk in return. By this time Jade had returned with renewed vigor.  
“I’ll show you what I can do!” She said excitedly and served the ball again. Rose returned the ball normally this time, and Jade was ready. As the ball came toward her, she hit it back into the air and used her powers over space to shrink the ball down to the size of a grain of sand. Rose and Dave looked around for the ball and came up short. As the small ball hit the ground, Jade returned the ball to its normal size. She gave a giggle as the two looked at the ball which had just appeared at their feet.  
“Not too shabby, Harley.” Dave said, giving her a nod of approval. She paused for a second then gave a wide, toothy grin.  
“Thanks Coolkid!” She said happily.  
Jade got the ball back and served it once again to the other team. Then before she could blink the ball appeared next to John and landed on the ground.  
“What the?” John asked, mirroring her confusion. They stared at each other before it slowly dawned on them what had just occurred. They turned in sync and stared at Dave who pulled his sunglasses down a few inches and gave tiny twitch of his mouth, which was his attempt at a smile. Jade looked at John, and he looked back at her. Silently they both had decided this was all out war. They turned toward their silent opponents and knew there was no more holding back.

 

After the game was over, Dave and Rose came out the victors, and Jade and John ended up laying the sand panting heavily.  
“Good game everyone.” Rose commented.  
“Yeah, that really was fun.” Jade choked out between breaths.  
“I think we did really well.” John added in.  
“You guys did okay, there was no way you were going to win against us anyway.” Dave said with a shrug.  
“We so could of won! You guys aren’t THAT good, gosh.” John huffed.  
“Keep telling yourself that. Oh hey, I wrote a rap to celebrate your horrible defeat.” Dave came back. “It goes like this…”  
With that Dave started in with an epic rap talking about the ass-kicking John and Jade got. Rose chimed in here and there, adding her two cents. Jade looked over at John, who was flipping them off. He looked over at her and got a strange grin on his face. He scooted closer and whispered to Jade about if she wanted the prankster gambit to come back to their side. She asked what he had in mind, and what he came back with caused her to blush, but she gave a trade mark grin and nodded. They sat and listened to the shitty song that Dave and Rose sang, and even clapped when they finished. Dave bowed and Rose curtsied, not noticing the evil smiles creeping up on Jade and John’s faces. Then all of a sudden, Jade and John sprang up, Jade using her powers over space, and John over the wind. John created a huge gust of wind that surrounded rose, and Jade created a portal right next to Dave. The wind blew the bow out of Rose’s top, and Jade reached into the portal and pulled Dave’s shorts down. Not staying to see the look on their friend’s faces, John and Jade dashed away, laughing to themselves as they heard their names screamed at them. They gave each other a high five, not even caring that they’d lost the volleyball game anymore. They’d won the war.


End file.
